Character Planner
owen devalk? *liam layson? *tyrone smithers? *francisco lachowski *viola davis *ruth negga *sofia d'elia *toni mahfud def *flower power: tashi rodriguez :)) the three musketeers: #hair got struck by lightning at age four and hasn't sat down since. knuckles that jut out, holds his wand between his teeth to impress girls - to impress the girl. doesn't own one pair of matching socks. the kind of attractive that fills the ribs, fills the shoulder blades, fills the heart. sister painted his nails once and he kept the polish on all week. sees the girl before registering any other girl in the room. young organs pumping young blood, wired to himself, to his boys, to the girl. can tell what you're going to say before you say it, he's just kinda like that. has a habit of leaning his elbows on other people's shoulders. #eats whipped cream by the fork full. rolls up the sleeves of his robes. begins most conversations with you absolute fuck. column of his throat running down the neck like water. leaves his textbooks all over school. made of gut feeling, of instinct, of starting before you know how to finish. a part of him still stuck in that house, with the door slamming, with his mother yelling, with the world ending. he is the bomb going off in the swimming pull, has probably made a bomb go off in the swimming pool. smoking just outside the door. #jumpy, long eyelashes, the sullen quiet of fog in winter. scars up the arms, round the neck, across the chest. eyes that stare as though he's looking for permission. gives out flowers for gifts. sarcasm that could stop the heart. soft, like the skin above the collar bone, like stained glass windows with the light spilling through, like seeing a star in a textbook, knowing that something good is out there, somewhere. often has wind blowing through his baggy t-shirts. pulls out his bottom lip when thinking. on confidence: #seems the most confident of the three, but carries the most weight. the weight of #2 crying into his pillow at night, of #3 nervously withdrawing from them for days on end. the weight of being the strong one, the one who opens his bed-curtains when one of the others have a nightmare, the one to draw the others into the group. the glue. he's self-declared head musketeer, and when #2 and #3 are your cohorts, that's not an easy job. so he learns to block out his emotions, to tell himself not to feel upset because your family never abandoned you, you're perfectly fine with who you are. he loses his parents, but doesn't have time to think about it because he's trying to make sure that #2 is not dead, that #3 is present. in his everlasting desire to put his friends before himself, he forgets what it's really like to be sad. #seems confident on the outside and is, with most things. knows he's attractive and smart and good at magic. but he also hates himself for the little things he catches himself thinking: how he still inwardly scoffs when he's told someone's a pureblood, how the word mudblood still springs to his lips in casual conversation. wishes he could cut out the part of his brain that almost, barely resonates with blood supremacist teachings. fears that every risk he's taken, every rebellion he's committed - sorted into gryffindor, leaving his mother's home, choosing the Light - that it was fuelled not by an inherent kindness and strength (which it was, of course) but by a stupid, reckless desire to stand out and defy. he can't escape his blood. #not very confident. sees himself as a charity case, somebody who isn't worthy of love, platonic or otherwise. gets by on the knowledge that others are making an effort to be his friend: even if he doesn't think it's sincere, it's good enough (that's bullshit, the others would say if they knew. we wouldn't waste time on pretend.). can't understand why someone would be nice to him unless they absolutely had to (his father made clear to him that he absolutely had to) and cannot process all that he receives from his friends. so, he believes he doesn't receive what he does because he's a good, strong, smart, deserving human, instead choosing to believe that he gets what he does because he's pitiful. charity case.